ksffandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America (Terran State)
The United States of America '('USA) was one of the five superpowers that controlled Earth during the Third World War. Its capital was Washington DC, which was also the "seat of power" on Earth until the its invasion by the Germanican Empire. It was considered to be the most strongest of the superpowers, leaving China to be ranked second. History Early history After gaining independence from Great Britain in 1776, and later on gaining its existence as a nation in 1783, the United States became a military power through many conflicts such as the War in 1812, the Mexican-American War, the Civil War, and the Spanish American War. It served as a home to democracy and a practice known as the "American Dream", in which those outside of Earth had mistaken it as a Pagan religion. However, it was also a nation, in the eyes of foreign nations, that "conquered" other nations. Despite such political problems with other nations, it liberated Europe during the First World War and defeated the Axis led by Nazi Germany and Japan during the Second World War. Yet, during the Cold War, it also had its worst defeats as well, including the Vietnam War, when they failed to save the Vietnamese of the south from the Communist North and its ally, China. After a victory in Iraq and Afghanistan in the early 21st century, the United States proved itself to be the "empire of liberty". World War III and the Exodus In December 21st, 2052, when World War III started by a North Korean missile attack, the US military was dispatched to invade the North Koreans and Chinese responsible for the incident. However, this led into Russia's involvement into the war, as it was invading the European Union. In 2054, the US continued to defend it's territories against the Russians in Alaska and Chinese in California, leaving American troops in Europe to aid their European allies against Iran, Russia, and Serbia. The President, eager to defeat the enemy, sent out a message to Mexico and Canada in order for the two to unite and support the US against the invaders. However, after reclaiming California from China, it was forced into commiting a ceasefire when it was unable to liberate the eastern Pacific. By 2110, the US found itself attacked by terrorist groups coming from both Cuba, Mexico, and Canada and surrendered. This event allowed the insurgents to claim US technology and form the Global Federal Hegemony, a totalitarian bent on promoting state atheism and global nationalism. Over time, the former United States of America became a victim to the new order's brutal authority, but managed to keep its culture and traditions. By 2155, it was invaded again by an "alien force" that would become the Germanican Empire. After the fall of the U.S, most Americans managed to escape occupied Earth from the clutches of their new masters, who had enslaved their world. Despite such grief after its conquest, the former United States formed the Galactic Rebel Alliance, a collection of Terrans and aliens who were oppressed by the Germanican Empire and other dictatorships and were loyal to the democratic-capitalist societies of Western Europa, including the Grand Republic of Francia. Seeking for a new home, the Rebels chose the planet Vadder to be the new homeworld of the Terrans, but they had to first join an international league called the Galactic League of Unified Nations in order to gain its right to be independent. On June 14th, 2158, the new Terran society in Vadder was born, after joining the GLUN a month earlier. Legacy Mainly made up of Americans and Chinese of pure Terran blood, they made up a democracy similar to that of the United States, Greece, and Switzerland, which were claimed to be the new state's predecessors. American culture soon thrived throughout the Vadder region, as they rebuild their population and regain knowledge of Earth's history before the Third World War. The song "When Johnny Comes Marching Home" became the new anthem of the Rebel Alliance until 2025, when it was replaced by the song "Hail Columbia". UFO Contact Unlike most countries, the U.S was one of five countries that secretly made contact with the so-called "UFO's", which were actually ships from the major powers of Aurelia that sought to gain every idea made from the planet. Since the 1980's, not only did the US government seeked to establish a democratic New World Order, but they also wanted to join the galactic society of Aurelia. While the CIA and the government were involved in this, neither the FBI, Federal Reserve, the people, or the US military knew exactly what was really going on (which was why so many conspiracy theories were made). However, by the time World War III had erupted, the plans were cancelled and papers used for the New Order were burned down in order to hide away their secrets. Trivia *The United States is a real world country. *Most Terrans within the Rebel Alliance who came from America were from the Western and Southern states, including Virginia, California, New Mexico, Arizona, Alabama, Florida, and Texas. Category:Superpowers of Earth Category:Terran States Category:Terran History